A Poetry Collection
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: Tales spun around a large and complex web, but they all hold their roots in a single world. /for the Poetry bootcamp/
1. Accessories

**A/N:** For the poetry bootcamp competition, prompt #002: unique. The character in this particular one, if the second line didn't give it away, is Luna.

* * *

**Accessories**

They dangled on her ears:  
walnuts, strung like pearls

And their weight  
was a familiarity,  
tickling her neck  
when the wind changes

Unseen by a larger world,  
unheard by ears plugged with sand –

She kept her sand elsewhere –  
in her hair:  
long, strong and accommodating

To those nomads  
without a home.


	2. A Cat and a Rat

**A/N:** For the poetry bootcamp competition, prompt #011: cat. Crookshanks and Pettigrew this time.

* * *

**A Cat and a Rat**

She could smell him.  
The rat,

And yet an insult  
to the very name  
of rats

For no free cat of honour  
would waste their time  
with such a catch.

His skeleton form  
would put her off her game.

She would not either.

She had bound -  
chosen to bind  
but she still had her pride

But she would see that Rat crushed anyway.

He wasn't a danger;  
not yet  
but he could be  
to her mistress: her equal, her friend

And an insult.  
That, she could not turn from

For she was a cat  
and he was one who did not deserve  
to be called a rat.


	3. Clipped Wings

**A/N:** For the poetry bootcamp competition, prompt #048: butterfly. Character is Cho Chang, and the idea funnily enough came from my entries for the OTP bootcamp challenge…which I will get back to eventually. Also for the If you Dare Challenge, DARK level prompt #029: pigeons.

* * *

**Clipped Wings**

Her wings were clipped.

She wished they weren't,  
but one could never change  
the world into which they were born.

The world that came after  
was fair game,  
except...

She could reach it easily enough  
for all she had to do was wait  
except...

She didn't want to wait.  
If only her wings weren't clipped,  
then she could fly like  
the namesake butterfly  
she carried

But that butterfly  
was only a pretty thing  
to be gazed upon

Until someone mended her wings,  
because that feat was beyond  
her courage.


	4. Red

**A/N:** For the poetry bootcamp competition, prompt #031: red. And don't ask how Snape took over. He better not have been poking around in my mind; I need it in prime shape for tomorrow's exam. Also for the If You Dare Challenge DARK level, prompt #156: future.

* * *

**Red**

Red.

It was such a brash colour.  
Bold. Foolish.

Gryffindor colours,  
with all their chatter about bravery.

Hah, he was sure  
throw them in the mouth of the beast  
and they would scream  
and deny their screams when sense returned

But what did children know of bravery?  
They were fools  
if they thought sacrifice  
was a glamorous and easy sword to wield  
and love, the very badge of red they preached,  
could conquer all.

If only her hair wasn't red  
because he knew they were doomed.


	5. Harry's Scar

**A/N:** For the poetry bootcamp competition, prompt #021: scar. And I don't need to say the character, do I?

* * *

**Harry's Scar**

A lightning bolt  
struck the sky with a force  
unsurpassed  
and then vanished  
into dark clouds beyond the eye

Except when you look down  
and find the earth wailing  
in a quiet pitch.


	6. Holey

**A/N:** For the poetry bootcamp competition, prompt #006: scar. And this one's equally obvious in terms of character. Check the start of book seven if you can't place it.

* * *

**Holey**

The old wound still ached.

They offered him a replacement  
but he refused.  
In retrospect maybe he should have agreed.

But it was repulsive,  
to carve up a corpse  
with a thinly crafted chisel  
to sew upon another.

They could have been one.  
They should have been more –  
two mostly, sometimes a third  
combined

But now there was no they  
but he  
and he was not one

And there was more than  
a hole, to be filled.


	7. Midnight Stroll

**A/N:** For the poetry bootcamp competition, prompt #010: midnight. Molly and Arthur, though it could be any couple really.

* * *

**Midnight Stroll**

They snuck out  
when the clock struck silently  
in empty halls.

Their shadows slunk quickly after –  
sometimes too late, the tails  
lagging around the corner

And the guard-cat comes to heel  
to end their midnight stroll.


	8. Green Eyes

**A/N:** For the poetry bootcamp competition, prompt #001: green. Harry take two.

* * *

**Green Eyes**

A crystal once shown  
light reflected  
by its centre, its heart  
in a joyful glow.

But as it ages, it suffered  
from the woes of the world  
and the misfortune  
written to his soul

Struggling, dulling,  
frantically scrubbed  
by jewellers that came  
and persisted  
or were gone

Until, forever, covered in soil  
and grime,  
an older but far wiser light  
winked beneath.


	9. A Place to Call Home

**A/N:** For the poetry bootcamp competition, prompt #014: castle. Tom or Harry; take your pick.

* * *

**A Place to Call Home**

He would never forget the day  
he entered through those doors.

A dream-castle  
built upon hopes of old  
but glittering anew.

A place to learn, to grow,  
to escape –

A place to call home.


	10. Streaming through the Windows

**A/N:** For the poetry bootcamp competition, prompt #009: sunlight. Luna again, but this one is shorter and sweeter.

* * *

**Streaming through the Windows**

Her room was always too bright.

But she didn't mind;  
it chased away the shadows

that lurked  
in empty corners.


	11. Ghost

**A/N:** For the poetry bootcamp competition, prompt #003: perfect. The title gives it away. ^^

* * *

**Ghost**

It was almost as if  
she blinked  
and found herself transformed –

As if she hadn't just died  
and left her body behind.

She hovered,  
she drifted,  
she blinked – and time passed her by  
to age the world

But she remained  
as she was –  
as the world changed around,  
splitting, breaking apart –

Unchanged,  
but not perfect. Never perfect.  
That was the fault,  
the inability without change.


	12. Dreary Grey

**A/N:** For the poetry bootcamp competition, prompt #007: loathe. Tommy again. And haiku-ish too.

* * *

**Dreary Grey**

If only he could have brought  
himself to hate, then maybe  
he would have felt love as well.


	13. Bottom of the Food Chain

**A/N:** For the poetry bootcamp competition, prompt #019: movement. Peter's turn to get a little glory.

* * *

**Bottom of the Food Chain**

If only the mouse  
was a little higher upon the food chain  
then his tail could have turned and fought

Instead of running  
from the cat, and the lion  
and the beast of all beasts  
and beyond that  
the one that only the  
brave and pure could defeat.

But he was a mouse  
and the mouse cowered with a tiny squeak.


	14. The Woman at Home in War

**A/N:** For the poetry bootcamp competition, prompt #008: shooting star, with Andromeda.

* * *

**The Woman at Home in War**

She closed her eyes  
and wished

As far away,  
a thieving war  
raged on.

Old and youth  
were united  
under her roof.

A grave already lay,  
named and occupied  
and covered by the  
early stubby shrubs

But hope and faith and trust  
couldn't guarantee her  
one or two more wouldn't join.

She could have done more,  
if she didn't have another's trust and hope  
in her hands.


	15. The House that was once Black

**A/N:** For the poetry bootcamp competition, prompt #005: laughter. And this is my possibility that Harry, Ginny and their kids were living at the Grimmund Place Harry inherited from Sirius…after some serious cleaning up. And a name change.

* * *

**The House that was Once Black**

Giggles, scolds and innocent tears –  
these were what washed the black  
from Phoenix House.


	16. Father's Inheritence

**A/N:** For the poetry bootcamp competition, prompt #012: toad. Neville's turn.

* * *

**Father's Inheritence**

It gave a doleful croak  
not from age  
nor disuse  
but a nature's call.

And it was nothing  
special to look at  
either,  
but then, neither  
was he

But they had been his favourite –  
his father's –  
like he, their one and only son

So he knew there was something  
inside both of them  
and his family now knew it too.


	17. Pink Umbrella

**A/N:** For the poetry bootcamp competition, prompt #013: broken. And Hagrid's umbrella.

* * *

**Pink Umbrella**

With a clean snap it broke  
but nothing could have made it whole again.

The pieces were all that remained,  
salvaged,  
held close, tied even closer

And just enough  
to keep the rain  
to a shower  
that dusted his coat  
with dirt.


	18. In Order to See Tomorrow

**A/N:** For the poetry bootcamp competition, prompt #015: wing. Buckbeak's turn…not that I've ever written him before. Lots of firsts in this collection.

* * *

**In Order to See Tomorrow**

He had no nest,  
no parent,  
and yet still it felt as though he was abandoning them both

For it had been only Hagrid  
who reared him from infancy  
on a pumpkin and cabbage patch  
and flobberworms and then greater birds  
to crunch between his teeth  
amidst the fruit

And now those treats,  
few but well deserved and well cherished too  
were reeking like a lifeline to him  
and the whispers and touches that beckoned him –

And they were calling him away  
slowly – urgently  
and necessarily  
and they held him, gently,  
when he heard the giant's despondent cry

But when it was riddled with joy  
he surrendered

It all:  
the patch that had become his nest,  
the man that had become his parent,

In order to see tomorrow


	19. Dream in the Sky

**A/N:** For the poetry bootcamp competition, prompt #029: ambition. I'll let you guys guess this one.

* * *

**Dream in the Sky**

I would reach for the skies  
and beyond  
to grasp its red chain in my hand

And I built a tower  
that reached to the sun's dew

But close up,  
I realised how frayed that rope  
had become

And how dry, how crusted  
its colour

And my heart screamed at me  
to let it go

For I did not want a dream covered by blood.


	20. Gentle Songs

**A/N:** For the poetry bootcamp competition, prompt #024: piano. Narcissa, albeit somewhat obscure so I wouldn't torture you guys to try and guess. ^^

* * *

**Gentle Songs**

It always took gentle fingers  
to coax a lullaby from cold  
unyielding ivory.

It took a strong hand,  
straight and firm  
to raise a child from infancy  
to the high up sun.

It took a heart alloyed  
from lead and gold  
to preserve the things one loved  
from the river's flow

And it took a mask  
without cracks foreseen  
to knit them all together,

And a willing sheep  
sleeping in one's soul  
to provide the thread,

Into life's long and treasured song.


	21. Snake Venom

**A/N:** For the poetry bootcamp competition, prompt #036: cunning. Mostly Voldie, but no particular character focus like some of the others.

* * *

**Snake Venom**

Snakes had a surprisingly little  
amount of free will  
and their poison surprisingly tame.

Perhaps that was why rattlesnakes  
flicked their tails towards danger  
as though it were a predator, waiting to strike.

Cowardly, but safe. Strategic.  
And who could fault them for that?

And maybe it wasn't  
that they were so easily manipulated

Because, really,  
humans and the human voice were the same.


	22. Beater

**A/N:** For the poetry bootcamp competition, prompt #026: Quidditch. And Sirius, though I started out planning on writing James. Go figure.

* * *

**Beater**

If only he could go faster  
but a shooting star  
could not control  
its collision course

And he didn't want to crash  
and burn

But beat  
beat  
_beat_

The odds  
and the bludgers  
and get so far ahead  
that he could turn around  
and strike through home.


	23. Rosmerta's Rounds

**A/N:** For the poetry bootcamp competition, prompt #041: Butterbeer. Title tells the tale.

* * *

**Rosmerta's Rounds**

Her drinks were famous all round.

There were the classic drunks  
who probably couldn't tell  
a glass of water  
from the Draught of Living Death

And then there were happy couples  
raising glasses to a clink  
to celebrate some happy deed  
or just a little kiss

Or the conspirator  
wrapped up in coats of black  
with cup perched conspicuously in hand  
and ear craned and crook

Before a crowd of chatty children  
yapping to god knows where  
and needing a little fuel

And their teachers,  
spilling their cups of woes  
on her tablecloths

Or the weary bachelor  
like herself  
at the end of a long and fruitless day  
with cups of her own Butterbeer around.


	24. A Little Too Bright

**A/N:** For the poetry bootcamp competition, prompt #037: smart. Hermione's turn…though she already has a collection of her own (Miss Perfection). Oh well…

* * *

**A Little Too Bright**

They called her bright.

Maybe she was too bright  
because she'd rather have the friends  
than the brains

But others stayed away.

If she could trade  
she would  
but it was impossible

But if she was so smart,  
why didn't she have the friend  
she desired?


	25. Garden Without Much Petunia

**A/N:** For the poetry bootcamp competition, prompt #043: flower. Petunia…and Lily too.

* * *

**Garden Without Much Petunia**

Their family was a flower garden  
but she was the dark-spotted and wilted one  
while white lilies happily bloomed.


	26. Painting Baby Walls

**A/N:** For the poetry bootcamp competition, prompt #044: yellow. Lily again. :)

* * *

**Painting Baby Walls**

Yellow was such a dull colour.  
Too dull,  
even for sunflowers in the field  
for they were so easily crushed  
by green grass and soil of old.

She wanted a brighter colour  
for the room of her unborn child.  
Blue simply would not do.

It had to be something strong,  
something fierce,  
something filled with hope and courage

But not red. It couldn't be red  
for the blood that painted their world –  
the blood of their friends

And it had to be a predicament  
that could take her thoughts  
away from the outside war.


	27. The Only One Indoors

**A/N:** For the poetry bootcamp competition, prompt #038: quill. Hermione take two.

* * *

**The Only One Indoors**

It was the scratch of a quill  
that gave her company  
in the lonely days

While the sun shown,  
painfully bright,  
and sounds of cheer and laughter  
flew through the open window-frame

And birds chirped  
without tune and accompanied  
by all save the chicken-marks  
of her quill.


	28. Too Late to Say Sorry

**A/N:** For the poetry bootcamp competition, prompt #050: closure. Snape again. I wonder when the next new character will arrive.

* * *

**Too Late to Say Sorry**

If only he had taken the chance  
to say sorry

But it was too late for such regrets.

Nothing in the world could turn back the clock  
and no potion he could brew  
bring the dead back once their time was gone.

Oh, he'd heard the legends –  
all hearsay perhaps  
but folly nonetheless

For he knew Hogwarts main halls  
like the palm of his hand  
and some secrets aside

And even an echo of life  
would eventually fade

And even the holes left behind.

He could only bear it for as long as he lived.


	29. Leaving Home

**A/N:** For the poetry bootcamp competition, prompt #047: change. Sirius again. ^^

* * *

**Leaving Home**

It got worse every year.

The look,  
the smell,  
the snarky attitude  
and the glares that followed him all round

It was more a hell than a home  
and yet he returned each year…  
to be his mother's chew toy,  
his father's whipping post  
and to bear the gaze of a brother  
he failed to understood  
and the mutterings of a house-elf  
who licked the grime off his parents' shoes.

No more, he'd tell himself,  
but he'd return anyway.  
No more, no more –

One day,  
it really would be no more  
and then things would change.


	30. Werewolf

**A/N:** For the poetry bootcamp competition, prompt #046: werewolf. Ha, Remus. New character after all.

* * *

**Werewolf**

It was such a strange word  
but so cruel.

He could never say it right  
when he was young.  
Where, where – it always came out.

He had thought the wolf was lost.  
And now that he was grown,  
he thought it lost  
but in a different sense

Because now he knew  
the feeling  
all too well

And the stigma that came with it.


	31. Grandma's Woes

**A/N:** For the poetry bootcamp competition, prompt #033: healing. Neville's grandmother this time. Another newbie.

* * *

**Grandma's Woes**

It took time for wounds to heal  
and she was old.  
It was natural for some scars to remain  
and no amount of salve would remove them.

The youth were different,  
they had not the memories of long ago  
and the sorrow they brought  
or the joy.

They had not hardened  
in the sun  
but were malleable  
under even the inexperienced hand.

One day, she would be proud  
and sad again –  
in mourning –  
for her only grandson that remained

But for now she would dab  
in the envy of that flawless face.


	32. Weighted in Debt

**A/N:** For the poetry bootcamp competition, prompt #040: Gallon. Ludo Bagman.

* * *

**Weighted in Debt**

They talked about fool's gold  
or a Leprechaun's quick-vanishing gallon –

Perhaps he was more of the latter  
or perhaps it was just a woe  
of humankind  
to always lust for more.

It was a shame he had never learnt to swim  
but only fly  
then maybe he would have lived  
as the boat went overboard.


	33. Dress of Fate

**A/N:** For the poetry bootcamp competition, prompt #016: blue. Padma Patil and the last of the colour prompts.

* * *

**Dress of Fate**

It was funny how she looked so good  
in the colours of her house:  
in silver and a rich dark blue  
and yet  
lacked the aptitude.

"Wise old Ravenclaw" they said,  
the house of cleverness, of wit,  
and with a cunning to rival even that  
of their silver brother Slytherin.

But if she were sharper  
like the eagle of their House  
than the currents of life  
would not forever  
sweep her to parts unknown.


	34. Caught at the Edge

**A/N:** For the poetry bootcamp competition, prompt #017: Hogsmeade. About Hogsmeade too.

* * *

**Caught at the Edge**

It's a beautiful village  
when it's cloaked in snow  
or it was

Once littered  
with the monuments of old  
but now little more than rubble  
signed with ashes  
of a long awaited end to the war.


	35. Wall with an Itch

**A/N:** For the poetry bootcamp competition, prompt #020: classroom. About the DADA classroom (as a character).

* * *

**Wall with an Itch**

It had changed so much over the last few years  
that when a year passed  
it shook and shuddered  
and tossed the portraits off its back.

The Professor wasn't pleased  
and used a permanent charm upon its back.

It was like an itch it couldn't shake off,  
and it was getting mighty hot as well  
without the fresh air  
to wash its entire space

But eventually, it became a thing of old  
like once, where the curse  
never existed  
had been lifted

And normalcy restored.


	36. Joke-Shop

**A/N:** For the poetry bootcamp competition, prompt #004: funny. Fred and George.

* * *

**Joke-Shop**

Their laughter:  
it brought a smile to others' faces  
and so they laughed some more

And they found a whole world  
to giggle at  
through infancy  
and childhood was met with smiles

And therein they dedicated their lives –  
by smiling, and spreading their smiles

So their career choice was not a waste at all  
because it kept them all alive.


	37. Works of Art

**A/N:** For the poetry bootcamp competition, prompt #018: portraits. Not really character based, but it illustrates the difference between drawing/painting a picture and just taking a photo. I think the magic portraits and photos work the same way.

* * *

**Works of Art**

They thought few Wizards  
had the art to paint  
for all they did was wave a wand  
and with magic – poof –  
a likeness emerged

And they would be correct  
but there were still those  
who took the time and care  
to craft these things by hand

And it were those that were  
the most valuable of them all  
and preserved as magic waxed and waned  
and the tides of time flowed on

For despite ink and paint fading adieu  
left magic of their own:  
life, love, care and the touch  
of memories that can never be forgotten.


	38. Tears of No Accomplishment

**A/N:** For the poetry bootcamp competition, prompt #023: teardrop. And Percy.

* * *

**Tears of No Accomplishment**

He hadn't cried for a long time  
but he was crying now  
without refrain

For all the times he should  
have shed his tears but hadn't,  
for all the mistakes he had made

And what he had cost  
and regretted  
and tried  
and taken too long to overcome.

The spell escaped his wand too late;  
his brother was already dead  
and dotted by the tears of  
ever family member by his side

And somehow, they were all there,  
at that moment –  
even his future brother and sister-in-law…

Finally, they were a family  
and he was crying  
because, already, it was over  
and one was gone.


	39. Dream Job

**A/N:** For the poetry bootcamp competition, prompt #030: Auror. And Harry.

* * *

**Dream Job**

It was nothing like he had dreamed.

A simple disarm  
was no longer a shield  
but a bullet from a child's toy gun.

Here, he had to kill  
and move on

But even though he hadn't –  
killed –  
before

He learnt quick enough  
because the war had forced him  
to grow up

And it was only a step beyond  
doing the Unforgivable.


	40. Hasty Marriage

**A/N:** For the poetry bootcamp competition, prompt #025: dance. Inspired by Molly/Art and Bill/Fleur.

* * *

**Hasty Marriage**

Reality spun so quickly from their control  
that even as they reached and grabbed for it,  
it was gone and left with something new

And so they tied the knot  
around clasped hands  
and stood side by side,  
treasuring the minutes that ticked

Before that time vanished  
into the void  
of loneliness and pain

That came inevitably with war.


	41. First View

**A/N:** For the poetry bootcamp competition, prompt #049: wonder. And there's a very obvious hint as to who it's about.

* * *

**First View**

It was a site that begged wonder  
and he was enthralled  
but something that wasn't wood and bone

And what a something!  
The castle was alight  
despite the clouds that hung deeply  
drunk over the night sky.

The moon was null  
and he was glad –  
such a sight warranted no tarnishing,  
although difficult that may be

But he was free, in the dark,  
to drink the splendour  
of old bricks of beauty  
and the shimmering shores  
that beckoned him  
to his safe-home.


	42. Bribery

**A/N:** For the poetry bootcamp competition, prompt #32: Wizengamot.

* * *

**Bribery**

A sack of gold changed hands  
and the deal was done

But there were still those  
who fought for justice  
within the Wizard's Court

And so there still existed  
that unwavering trust

That made the world go round  
even if trust itself  
was a fragile thing.


	43. Seventh Son

**A/N:** For the poetry bootcamp competition, prompt #35: chivalry. Ron's turn to shine.

* * *

**Seventh Son**

He never thought he was brave.

Always, he was the  
butt of his brothers' jokes,  
the lowest rung – the seventh son  
of a couple who wanted a daughter  
more than anything in the world  
and the dumb, tactless one  
of their group of three,  
always the third wheel  
rolling along with charity…

But he grew in seven years.  
The Mirror of Erised may have been a lie  
but he built his reality.  
With sweat and tears, of course,  
for what could be built without them  
save maybe a house of cards  
easily crumbled by the wind

But with growth came a string  
of other things  
and finally, the understanding,  
that the cowardly lion  
of Oz was in fact  
the forest's king.


	44. Mousy Mole

**A/N:** For the poetry bootcamp competition, prompt #42: despair. And it's Tonks this time.

* * *

**Mousy Mole**

Somehow, it was the death  
of her cousin-uncle – one she had  
barely known, that took away  
her hope

And she felt horrible for it  
thereafter –  
but she saw his face  
unmasked, holding back –  
and holding him – Harry – back

And the resignation  
that nothing she did would change  
if he couldn't stand beside the one  
he loved most in the world.

If he tucked himself in a hole  
she would shovel him out  
or so she had thought

But she wasn't strong enough  
or – again – so she had thought  
until it was another that fell between them  
that propelled her like a bullet  
or an arrow  
through his chest

And tunnelling an exit  
between their holes.


	45. Homesickness

**A/N:** For the poetry bootcamp competition, prompt #45: wrong. For Fleur.

* * *

**Homesickness**

She wondered  
sometimes  
if she had made the right decision  
of leaving her home  
and country  
and coming to a land torn  
by war

But her heart would always  
be quick to answer  
and point out  
that the quaint little cottage  
by the sea and the scarred  
husband in her bed  
was a life happier  
and more fulfilled  
by the shimmering beauty  
that had almost blinded her

And she was happy –  
beyond content  
because even if the war  
took them all  
she had found her abode

And it was something  
that most went a lifetime  
without.


	46. Nerve Endings

**A/N:** For the poetry bootcamp competition, prompt #22: pain. A little tribute for Neville's parents.

* * *

**Nerve Endings**

Every nerve had been ripped apart  
by untraceable pain  
and overturned –  
constantly blasted  
with unbearable pain –

And blasted –  
again  
and again

So that  
in the end  
not even the most intelligent man  
could reconnect  
the pieces of the puzzle  
together.


	47. The Veil that Lifts for Death

**A/N:** For the poetry bootcamp competition, prompt #39: Noble. This is actually a story that takes place – probably between the two wars. Sometimes you realise things that seem to late, but then get a second chance to reflect on them.

* * *

**The Veil that Lifts for Death**

His blood meant  
nothing now,  
spilling out of his body.

It was such a waste.

It was his life –  
but really, what did it matter?  
The stench made him nauseous  
and he couldn't help  
but think that mud  
would have quenched the smell.

Maybe things became clearer  
in death  
or maybe it was just  
that no-one was present  
to hear his final  
confessions

But there wasn't magic in his blood  
to save him  
and all the money and prestige  
in the world  
could not sew him  
back together.

There was only one thing –  
one person –  
who could.

His wand was out of reach  
but she – she had hers  
in hand and poised  
at the gash in his chest.

'Please,' he hoarsely said  
casting pride aside.  
'Save me.'

She hesitated.  
He saw, but it was not her  
heart to which  
he appealed  
but the prejudice  
he was casting aside  
now for home.

He would suffocate  
on his own blood  
but not on hers.

'You're a better  
man than me.'

And something cold  
spread across his chest  
and to his body

Along with the thought  
that he had now committed  
to the path his family opposed

But he would pay the price  
for a moment to live  
and the chance to think  
clearly and without regret

And if he should change  
his mind again  
he would remember that day  
when he, the pure noble,  
lay at the Muggle-born's feet.


	48. Lost Control

**A/N:** For the poetry bootcamp competition, prompt #27: anger. Harry using the Cruciatus to defend _McGonagall_.

* * *

**Lost Control**

It was like a poison  
throbbing through his veins,  
fueling him, giving him might  
and for a moment, he didn't care  
what it meant  
but yelled – and fired –  
and relished in the screams that echoed  
in return.


	49. Lost in Escape

**A/N: **For the poetry bootcamp competition, prompt #34: loyalty. And Mad-Eye.

* * *

**Lost in Escape**

He was mad  
they said  
but loyal to a bone  
and made of stuff  
not even the Sword  
of Gryffindor could debone

And so it wasn't hard  
to believe he stayed  
his ground and fought  
to the end

But to think him  
so quickly gone  
told that even the strongest  
armour had its cracks  
to a fault.


	50. The End

**/N: **For the poetry bootcamp competition, prompt #28: hope. The battle at Hogwarts, final scene…and a fitting way to end, even if I didn't plan it this time. :)

And that's it. 50 poems for the Poetry Boot Camp. My first Boot Camp complete.

* * *

**The End**

No-one could ever say  
that more hearts  
had ever joined  
save in that very moment

When red and green met in the air.

Breaths were held,  
hand were clasped,  
and the ever-present organ  
sung pit-a-pat-pat

And when green threaded past  
they hoped  
and preyed

And when red pushed through  
and overcame  
they cheered  
and the golden chain  
disconnected into a disarray  
of relief, joy and first tears  
of their aftermath.


End file.
